Fair Ravenclaw
by Reels
Summary: Touching on those in the House of Ravenclaw. Includes Padma, Michael, Anthony, Terry, and others. 25 drabbles of a 100 drabble challenge.
1. Michael: Clock

Part three of four fics for a 100 drabble challenge. Focusing on Ravenclaw this time around. Enjoy!

51. Clock

xx

Michael checked the clock. Fifteen passed midnight. The Carrows should be on the sixth floor, patrolling the East Wing, for another thirty minutes. Filch was probably just starting his trek up the Astronomy Tower. Snape was asleep by now, not that he ever left his office.

Michael had thirty minutes to get the first-year girl, take her to the Hufflepuff dormitory where Hannah would meet him, and return to Ravenclaw dormitory without running into the Carrows, who would be descending from the sixth floor around the time he would end up on the fifth. He honestly wasn't too worried about getting caught by Filch; in fact, he'd rather it be Filch before the Carrows.

But getting back wasn't his main concern. Freeing the girl was.

The Carrows had chained her up in the Great Hall, at the front of the room for all to see. She'd been there for two days.

He was beginning to regret only recruiting Hannah for this mission, but he didn't want Neville to hear about it; he knew he'd want plan it out in extreme detail, spend nights figuring out everyone's schedule, and Michael couldn't stand the sight of the eleven-year-old girl any longer, in constant tears, begging to be freed, while everyone sat back, powerless, unable to raise a finger against the Carrows.

The doors to the Great Hall were opened, and he could see her hunched figure silhouetted against the large glass windows of the rear wall. She seemed to be asleep, quiet, and breathing rhythmically. As he ran to her, careful to be quiet as possible, he checked the time again; 12:22. He needed to hurry.

He shook her awake and gave her a smile when she opened her eyes, confused and disoriented. He held his finger to his lips and tapped the lock with his wand. It snapped open and he scooped her up, unwilling to take the trip to the basement below slowly.

Hannah stood outside the Hufflepuff dormitory entrance, wand drawn and looking fearful. When Michael rounded the corner, she let out a sigh and took the girl from him, placing her gently on her feet. The child whispered a "Thank you" to Michael before his was off, giving Hannah a nod.

As he darted passed the entrance to the Great Hall, he could see the Carrows standing there. They heard him, running at full speed, and were after him, Alecto letting out a shout. Michael cursed himself; of course the lock would be enchanted to let them know if it was broken.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would go, but knew he wouldn't be able to get away in time. They were on his heels and when Amycus shouted a stunning spell that hit Michael squarely in the back, he was ready to receive whatever punishment the brutes thought he'd deserve. Neville would be livid of course.

Michael took one last look at his watch as the siblings hoisted him up, dragging him away. It was 12:36. He'd of had time to make it back, if only he'd been smarter.

xx

Hope you liked! Check out the other three in this series of sorts, focusing on Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor respectively!

-Reels


	2. Padma: Family

52. Family

xx

Padma was lying beside Parvati, ear pressed to the floor. Below them, in the kitchen, their mother and father spoke in hushed tones, familiar with the girls' eavesdropping ways.

Parvati sighed and sat up. "No use, I can't hear them at all."

Padma put her finger to her lips and pressed the side of her face harder against the ground.

"…this family will not be put in danger!" She heard her father suddenly say, voice rising in anger.

"We won't be." Her mother assured him. "We are pureblood, they can't touch us!"

"Yes, but if they expect us to join them…" Their voices lowered again, and Padma sat up, leaning on her elbow.

"It's just the same thing." She said and Parvati's lips pursed.

"So what do you think?" The Gryffindor asked.

"I think mother is right. The Death Eaters aren't going to show up on our doorstep looking for new members. Yes, we're one of the few pureblood families, but they know where we stand."

"Yes, but isn't that what might motivate them to come after us?" Parvati pointed out, lying down on her back, no longer trying to listen to her parents.

"They can't afford to kill of any fellow purebloods." Padma said, lying down beside her sister.

"The Weasleys." Parvati pointed out.

"Known blood traitors, though. We're completely neutral." Padma thought. "At least, as far as anyone else knows."

"Malfoy knows about our involvement in DA, though. What if he tells his parents?"

Padma didn't have a reply to that.

The sisters stared at the ceiling, anxiety creeping up on both of them. If it came down to it, Padma thought, she would understand a retreat back to India, and perhaps not even fight her parents on it. Parvati, of course, would die before leaving behind her friends, abandoning them to the oncoming war. Padma wasn't brave like her sister, no, but she thought, maybe, she had more sense than her; in the end, as long as she was with her family, everything would be ok, right? They were all she needed, weren't they?

xx

-Reels


End file.
